Foods and beverages
The following is a list of foods and beverages organized by species and cultures. According to Doctor Phlox, many species feed on underground fauna and flora such as tubers, fungi, and insects. ( ) :See also: Unnamed food and beverages Acamarian * Brandy * Parthas ** Parthas a la Yuta Altairian * Brandy * Grand Premier * Sandwich * Water Andorian * Ale * Cabbage soup * Fast food * Redbat * Tuber root Antarean * Brandy Bajoran * Alvas * Deka tea * Foraiga * Groatcake * Hasperat * Hasperat souffle * Jumja stick * Jumja tea * Kava ** Kava juice * Katterpod * Klavaatu * Larish pie * Makapa bread * Mapa bread * Moba fruit * Palukoo * Ramufta * Ratamba stew * Shrimp * Springwine * Synthale or Bajoran ale ** Voodai * Tuwaly pie * Veklava Banean * Marob root tea * Rolk * Stew Betazoid * Jestral tea * Oskoid * Uttaberry ** Uttaberry crepe Bolian * Soufflé * Tomato soup * Tonic water Cardassian * Ale * Fish juice * Kanar * Regova egg * Red leaf tea * Rokassa juice * Rulot seed * Sem'hal stew * Sunrise * Taspar egg * Tojal * Yamok sauce * Zabu stew Drayan * Cherel sauce * Takka berry Enaran * Algae puffs * Tarin juice Ferengi * Black hole * Crab * Eelwasser * Flaked blood flea * Jellied gree-worm * Lokar bean * Millipede juice * Puree of beetle * Slug * Slug-o-Cola * Slug liver * Slug steak * Snail juice * Snail steak * Stardrifter * Starduster * Synthehol * Tube grub Human * See: Human foods and beverages Klingon Ktarian * Beer * Chocolate puff * Egg * Merlot * Pudding Risian * Bean * Mai-tai * Wine Romulan * Ale * Jumbo mollusk * Kali-fal * Osol twist * Viinerine Talaxian (and other concoctions made by Neelix) * Alcohol ** Talaxian champagne * Herbs and spices ** Amber spice ** Bantan ** Nimian sea salt ** Prishic ** Spith basil * Breakfast dishes ** Egg *** Jibalian omelette *** Talaxian omelette * Coffee ** Even better than coffee substitute ** Firenut ** Landras blend ** Paris Delight * Dessert ** Jiballian fudge cake ** Sweet leola root tart * Juice ** Traggle nectar * Other ** Ailis paté ** Chadre'kab (Talaxian) ** Darvot fritters ** Hlaka soup ** Laurelian pudding ** Paraka wings ** Plomeek Soup a la Neelix * Salad ** Jiballian berry salad * Stew ** Talaxian spice stew * Vegetable and vegetable dishes ** Felada onion crisp ** Feragoit goulash ** Leola root *** Leola rice pilaf *** Leola root broth *** Leola root soup *** Leola root stew ** Talaxian tomato Torothan *Blood soup *Roast teracaq *Yalasat Vorta * Kava nut * Q'lava * Rippleberry Vulcan * Vulcan foods and beverages Yaderan * Greenbread * Harrid berry Yridian * Ale * Brandy * Tea Other * 14 Beta 7 (replicator order) * Aldebaran whiskey * Aldorian ale * Alfarian hair pasta * Alkian confection * Allakas malt * Alpha-currant nectar (Wadi) * Alvanian brandy * Antarian cider * Arcturian fizz * Balso tonic (Trill) * Bergamot tea * Bio-enzymatic supplement (Iyaaran) * Bularian canapé * Calaman sherry * Chocolate soufflé * Clavisoa berry * Coltayin root * Confection bar * Delovian souffle * Delvan fluff pastry * Delvan pudding * Denobulan sausage * Draylaxian whiskey * Dresci * Dutara root * Ennan VI ale * Enemy's blood (Kazon) * Enolian spice wine * Enyak's milk * Fanalian toddy * Feline supplement 74 * Fettran risotto * Fetran sauce * Gamzian wine * Gramilian sand pea * Green drink * Gremish * Hatana (Taresian) * Hazari ale * Humat pod * I'danian spice pudding * Ice salt * Icoberry ** Icoberry juice ** Icoberry torte * Jacarine peel * Janaran tea * Jelinian ale * Kaferian apple * Kalo root * Kandora champagne * Karvino juice * Kaylo * Kesatian ale * Kilm steak * Kohlanese barley * Kohlanese stew * Livanian beet * Lorvan cracker * Luhvian quail * Maaza stalk * Makara fizz * Malkothian spirits * Mantickian paté * Maraltian Seev-ale * Mareuvian tea * Matopin rock fungus * Melvaran mud flea * Meridor (Gorn) * Modela aperitif * Moon grass * Muskan seed punch (Haliian) * Olian guava * 'Owon * Papalla juice * Palamarian sea urchin * Pejuta * Petrokian sausage * Poma (Brunali) * Prosecco * Pyrellian ginger tea * Rama leaf * Rhombolian butter * Rumall stock * Samarian sunset * Saurian brandy * Senarian egg broth * Schplict * Silmic wine * Spiny lobe-fish (Tilonus IV) * Suck salt * Supernova * Syrup of squill * Talsa root soup (Augris' species) * Tamarin frost * Tarkalean tea * Tartoc * Tarvokian pound cake * Tarvokian powder cake * Terellian pheasant * Tellurian spice * Thalian chocolate mousse * Til'amin froth * Toffa ale * Trakian ale * Tranya (First Federation) * Trova (Eminian) * Trixian bubble juice * Tulaberry wine (Dosi) * Tzartak aperitif * Vak clover soup * Valerian root tea * Vermicula (Antedian) * Vilm steak * Waroon * Warp core breach * Waterplum (Mari) * Wentlian condor snake * Whelan Bitters * Yigrish cream pie * Zariphean blend * Zoth-nut soup (Rivos V) * Zylo egg de:Liste von Speisen und Getränken fr:Mets et breuvages nl:Voedsel en dranken Category:Foods and beverages